Hook
Toa Hook is a wise and powerful Toa. Information Not much is known about his past, execpt that he was and still is a great Mask Maker. He was found in the form of a Hook on Voya Nui by Jaller, thinking it to be a weapon awakening his spirit, but he didn't do much, and only fought when in danger. He could fuse with the Toa Inika, the Voya Nui Matoran, and his other friends to create his Toa form, he eventually followed the Kanohi Ignika to Mahri Nui, only to find out that Veztakbra was trapped inside the mask, and after fight-after-fight, Veztakbra revealed himself to be Hook's brother, they eventually had a fight to the death, which Hook won, but was sad about killing his brother, he dug him a grave, and spent months trying to find a way to bring him back, as soon as he did, he brought him back, and either soon after, or after a lot of thinking, Veztakbra joined Hook's Team. When the Toa Mahri were transported to Metru Nui, Hook and the rest of his team were sent to Karda Nui, where they met both the Makuta, and the Toa Nuva, who Hook was excited to meet. Powers Hook is a talanted Mask Maker, and discovered how to make any Mask with any Kanoka Disk, but power levels still apply. He can turn into his Beast-Form when angered to a certain point, it originally overpowered him, but he eventually beat it, and banished it to another world, he could still change though, the evil spirit eventually returned, only to be beaten again. He recently discovered that he is a Toa of Time, but only when wearing his Vahi. He, like most of his friends can summon Lightning to his staff, then shoot it at his foes. He is kind-hearted, and usually level-headed, but becomes enraged if someone tries to steal his masks, which lead him to swallow his Vahi, while in his Beast-Mode/Form while fighting possibly Icarax. He can fuse with his friends, and is usually the one in charge, unless he let's somone else, which probably happened 2 or 3 times. He grew wings and a tail while wanting them because Kardas did, he also grew a shark fin because sense he was in Mahri Nui, he wanted something aquatic-looking. He once invented a Mask Gun that could work with or without a Mask, if a Mask was inserted into it, it could shoot a beam similar or the opposite of the Mask Power, depending on the Mask Power, it could have up to two Masks in it, depending on the part of the Mask that connects to the user. Sometimes he knows almost everything, past, present, future, while other times, he doesn't. Mask And Tools Hook wears a Blue Miru Nuva, whenever he fuses with anyone, he wears a Green Akaku Nuva, and he occasionly wears a Gold Vahi. He weilds a staff with two large scythes, and a tiny laser-gun, a chain, a Rhotuka Spinner, if his legs fall off, he can use his tail like a bee stinger. He used his Mask Gun for along time, then retired it, or something like that. He also uses his friend Bueild (a combination of Bull and Sheild) a sheild he made, as both a sheild and a hover board, he could also put his wings and tail on Bueild for a better performance. When he was a hook, and when he first gained his current Toa form, he had a gear whip, and a stamper, which was later equiped with a laser. He also has the Destral Cycle, which was found by Fanhead, Klakk, and Klakk, just before the energy storm started on Karda Nui. Trivia *Hook has died only once, while his brother has 3 or 4 times. *He can easily beat most people, except Karzahni, Spiriah, and Icarax.